


Luxure

by zoooe



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Porn, RPF, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoooe/pseuds/zoooe
Summary: Matsumoto finally have sex with his lover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 忘記是2010還是2011年開的坑T__T  
> 所有設定都來自那之前的五子，本篇完全沒有使用之後的情報。
> 
> 預計會有續篇，但內容還是白的！

  
　　「……哈、啊……唔嗯，」高亢的呻吟聲伴隨著明顯的喘息，乘著綺霓的氣氛懸浮在空氣中，其中還伴隨著輕微的水澤聲。二宮和也雙手撐在特製櫥櫃的平台上，牙根緊咬、雙眼緊閉。出門前才熨燙整齊的襯衫早已不復平整、前襟整個敞開，質地柔軟的西裝褲被褪至腳踝，內褲也半掛在圓潤的臀部上，領帶與皮帶則已不見蹤影。

　　「――啊……不、哈……」

　　臀部被人用雙手托著，那雙骨節分明的手一邊搓揉他的臀瓣、一邊使勁將其向外掰開。濕軟的觸感時而在他的臀丘上游走，時而又是帶有侵略意味的吸吮與啃咬；被掐住的同時也不斷地被含咬舔弄，二宮很難不去猜測自己的臀辦現在是否已經又紅又腫彷彿得了蕁麻疹一般。

　　突然，臀瓣上那軟嫩的感覺變調了。手指依舊繼續有節奏的揉捏著，但舌尖已經來到他那無人接觸過的私處，先是輕輕的淺舔、然後是濕漉漉的用力劃過，最後甚至直接佔據那片皺摺，軟軟地、卻帶有強制意味的戳刺。緊繃的神經和肌肉使他的感知更加敏銳，曖昧的聲響與私密肌膚上那濕滑的觸感則讓他的思考能力逐漸崩解。

　　「住、嗯……住手，」他幾乎泣不成聲，微張的嘴不知何時已經涎著一條透明的水絲劃過下巴上那顆痣。他無法想像自己竟然會發出如此淫穢的聲音，卻又不能否認這的確是自己的聲音。

　　他甚至不敢思考自己為什麼會變成現在這副模樣。

　　然而後方那柔軟又強勢的觸感卻又讓他感到些微快意，一陣一陣攻擊他那還保有一絲清醒的理智，「住、嗯啊――快住手、嗯……」

　　他的皮膚在顫慄、他的感官在放縱、他的理智在溶解……

　　略有鼻音的性感嗓音隨著不間斷的水澤聲從他身後黏膩且模糊地響起，「……別緊張，和……把你交給我……」

　　二宮和也的理智直接被那獨特的鼻音粉碎。

　　――算了，就交給你吧。潤君。

 

 

　　　　　　■ ■ ■

 

 

　　他跟這個充滿利益鬥爭的世界原本毫不相干的。

　　二宮和也非常篤定，像自己這種成天只會打電玩，偶爾拿把吉他自彈自唱、或許心血來潮變個小魔術、或是和自家竹馬君練習傳接球，對未來沒有明確規劃，面試無果便到處打零工，除了很愛存錢外沒什麼優點，明明存了很多硬幣卻還總要自家竹馬救濟三餐的人而言，大野企業之於他，根本是兩個世界的存在。

　　然而事事就是如此難料、人生總是比小說更加曲折離奇！他不過是在某個寒冷的冬夜，在公園施捨一塊麵包給一名因為寫生過於專注導致錢包手機被扒走也渾然不知、飢寒交迫的大叔而已，沒想到卻在半年後意外地在報紙上看見自己的名字以「接班人」的名義被掛在全球知名的大野企業底下！

　　原來他那天解救的根本不是什麼大叔，而是大野企業的獨子大野智！無心繼承家業只想每天釣魚畫畫捏泥人的大野智，看在二宮是個不可多得的好心人、又一臉聰敏的樣子，就向自家父親提出「讓賢」的辦法，而大野企業掌權人果真不愧是這個異想天開的大叔的父親，竟然也欣然接受，就連調查都沒有展開便同意由這位名為二宮和也的陌生人接手自家企業，並直接召開退休記者會。

　　二宮完全是在看到報紙頭版過度驚嚇後，一名自稱是大野企業顧問律師的人才終於來到他家門前按下電鈴；為什麼報紙都寫出了你們才來啊！比起憤怒，他感到更多的是疑惑。

　　『二宮先生你要是不同意的話，我們可是有辦法壟斷整個電玩市場的噢！』那個姓櫻井的律師甚至還威脅利誘、逼迫他簽下什麼鬼讓渡書！

　　他就這樣莫名其妙成為了大野企業的接班人，完全沒有試用期就被趕鴨子上架直接坐進了行銷部經理辦公室，還被宣稱只要在該位置上做滿一年他就可以無條件晉升為董事長。詭異的是，底下的員工無論哪個階位，從警衛、掃廁所阿婆、實習生、業務、行政、甚至主管級的那些菁英們，所有人竟都歡快的接受他這個「空降」而來的經理，絲毫沒有抱怨；二宮忍不住要懷疑這個企業的全球前十大排名頭銜該不會是買來的吧？

　　――這難道是什麼都市叢林版的浦島太郎的故事嗎？想到這裡，二宮和也不自覺皺了皺可愛的眉頭。

　　在浦島太郎的故事裡，浦島太郎無意地度過了百年時光，失去了家人，更因為打開玉匣子而變成老爺爺。

　　二宮不禁要猜測，他平白無故得到了這麼多，難道不需要付出什麼嗎？雖然他生平最喜歡的就是白吃白喝自家竹馬，遇到有人請客也絕對不會拒絕，但像這樣毫無理由得到這麼多東西卻也很令人不安。

　　雖然小氣成性，但這點道理二宮還是懂的。他是聰明人，什麼該做什麼不該做、什麼能拿什麼不可以拿，他知道的清清楚楚。

　　但顯然大野企業並沒有讓他思考這些的時間和精力，行銷部經理確實很忙，然而除了忙碌的事業，他還有許多事情需要從頭開始；大野先生指派了一位私人秘書跟在他身邊，他這個什麼都不懂的大外行因為有了這個能幹的秘書而輕鬆不少，相對的也更輕易上手公司事務；這名秘書甚至還會干涉他的私人時間空間，只因為他的另一個身分是所謂「接班人家教」，是大野先生特地找來訓練二宮成為接班人的。

　　很快的，他就知道自己用來交換「龍宮遊」的東西是什麼了，不是時間、不是家人、不是年齡，而是他的貞操。

　　是的，他的貞操。

　　他的秘書兼家教――松本潤先生――打從第一天見到他便毫不掩飾那露骨的目光，不待二宮適應，第二天便已經展開猛烈的性騷擾式追求。

　　二宮和也不是同性戀，松本潤也不是他會喜歡的類型，他可以肯定自己不會淪陷。但是那令人難以忽視的視線讓他不自在，三不五時的性騷擾也讓他感到恐慌，自己的貞操是不是總有一天真的會丟失？

　　――想的美咧。我可是世界的二宮和也！想要我的屁股？下輩子也別想！

 

 

　　　　　　■ ■ ■

 

 

　　松本潤非常篤信人與人之間有所謂的一見鍾情。處女座的他雖然務實，卻也是標準浪漫主義的代表。命運之類的說詞不僅是他拿去誘哄少男少女乖乖獻身的手段，更是他的愛情教條。

　　――逛書店或唱片行時，如果與那個人一起拿到同一本書或同一張CD，這不就是命運嗎？六十億人口中我們以這樣的型式相遇、手指碰著手指，這不是巧合，是默契。這份默契就是命中註定的證明。

　　同樣是務實派的櫻井翔在聽到大學時的好室友說出上面這段噁心的話語後，給了以下評論：『松潤噢？他是很優秀沒錯啦，但一講到愛情簡直就是個白癡！雖然號稱千人斬，戀愛經驗和性經驗也確實很豐富，但我還是覺得他就是個白癡，』

　　『命運啦、一見鍾情什麼的，我並沒有否認這些東西，但有誰真的相信拿到同一本書的人就是你命定的另一半？僅憑一時衝動所產生的愛情根本就不會長久，何況是這種無稽之談。』並不是他存心想攻擊松本，但他就是無法不去戳破那些不切實際的粉紅色幻想，『開玩笑，要是跟他拿到同一本書的不是火辣的金髮女郎也不是清純的鄰家女孩，而是個猥褻的大叔，松潤還會想跟他談戀愛嗎？』

　　松本潤不否認，如果對方是個入不了眼的大叔，他絕對會忘記一切關於命運之類的說詞，更不可能產生什麼見鬼的一見鍾情！可是即使如此，他還是堅持愛情就是要如此浪漫、如此與命運呼應才稱得上是真愛。

　　事實證明，他果然還是命運之神最疼愛的子民沒錯。

　　縱然不是自己一直以來所幻想的場景，沒有意外的觸碰也沒有害羞的禮讓，少了紙張的氣味更缺乏那股寧靜的曖昧，但那雙清澈的琥珀色眼眸帶給自己的卻是無比強烈的悸動和震撼，那略顯不耐煩的表情在本人毫不自覺之下牽動著他所有注意力與情緒；在一點也不浪漫的會議室裡，松本潤僅花了不到三秒鐘的時間便墜入愛河。

　　一見鍾情的戲碼依舊是活生生地在松本潤的身上實現了。

 

 

　　　　　　■ ■ ■

 

 

　　一邊舔舐著二宮和也的皺摺，松本潤覺得自己好像正在犯罪。

　　他承認自己不是什麼正人君子，從相遇到現在這半年以來什麼樣偷吃豆腐的動作他沒做過？時不時偷摸一下對方的背脊和腰線、趁其不備時輕巧的偷吻那型狀可愛的唇瓣，各式各樣的小動作他做了不下千次；性觀念開放的他一直忍到現在才真正出手，他覺得自己已經算是非常有自制力了。

　　但令他懷有犯罪感的理由並不是因為這次的性事使始於他半強迫式的誘姦二宮和也。

　　明明是二十好幾的青年了，卻擁有一張比高中生還要年輕的面容，此刻正迷濛著雙眼的二宮讓他有彷彿正在姦淫未成年少年的錯覺――這才是令他心懷罪惡感的主因。

　　「哈啊……不、啊――」二宮雖然極力忍耐，但高亢的呻吟仍然沒有停止。甜膩的嗓音聽在松本耳裡完全是變相的邀請和催促。

　　從頭到尾他只是舔吻著後方的禁地，除了將對方的衣物剥下外沒有其他多於的動作，甚至也沒有撫慰過對方的慾望象徵。然而從對方的聲音和顫抖不已的肌肉可以感覺到，心心念念想要卻吃不到的這個人已經放棄掙扎，在自己為他帶來的情慾裡載浮載沉。等確定對方已經被自己迷惑、不會再出現開始時那激烈的反擊動作後，松本潤將手移向前方，握上那硬挺的勃發開始有節奏的攢動。一手控制對方欲望的頂端，另一手也在舌尖離開後來到那被他吻的發紅的穴肉處按壓。

　　「――嗯！」滿意的聽見意料之中的聲音，松本不疾不徐的將中指探入那早已用舌頭充分溼潤過的地方。

　　換來的是對方拔高的驚叫，「啊――痛、」

　　二宮還沉浸在方才的舒適感中，即使對方轉換陣地，快感還是繼續侵蝕著他，前方的慾望被有技巧的撫弄、後方的穴肉也在指腹溫柔的觸感下開闔著，然而突如其來的進入卻造成生理上的不適應，本來就不是用來被進入的地方，即使已經充分滋潤卻還是無法承受。原本就擒在眼眶裡的淚水已經在臉頰上留下痕跡，初次被這樣對待的二宮不知道該怎麼辦才好，「痛、啊……求你，拿出來！」他很痛、那人的指節已經進入自己的體內，雖然沒有多餘的動作，但入口處的肌肉和腸壁卻因為這樣的刺激而感到不適。

　　「和……」松本起身將唇貼上二宮的耳廓，輕輕的含咬著。這裡是二宮和也的敏感帶，是他在一直以來的性騷擾下得到的戰利品，在對方願意轉身面對他之前，他只能靠這個辦法來安撫對方。「沒事的，和……忍耐一下，等等就不痛了，乖。」

　　「不、好痛！你出去，」二宮耐著耳朵上的麻癢感，即使松本另一隻手依舊不停歇的刺激著他的慾望，但後方的疼痛及不適感過於鮮明，他知道自己沒有辦法繼續。

　　然而松本對他的拒絕置若罔聞。他輕啃著二宮的敏感，一手不停搓揉著他粗脹的勃起，停留在體內的中指更是輕輕的開始旋轉、進出。不顧二宮的哭泣，甚至慢慢地加入第二指、第三指……

　　沒有使用潤滑劑，但二宮的身體已經漸漸可以接納自己的手指進出了。解開自己的褲頭，松本將早已脹大的慾望抵上那正在微微開闔的柔軟上，輕柔的畫著圈，卻沒有更進一步的動作。

　　自從被手指進入後，二宮和也就沒有停止哭泣，即使在松本的第二根手指探入體內後，快感也漸漸伴隨著對方靈活的挑逗與腸壁的收縮衝擊他的腦門，但他還是無法像剛才那樣暢快的呻吟，只是不斷哭泣。「潤君、嗚嗯……」二宮難耐的轉身，想要正面向松本說清楚，聲音卻被對方吞了進去。松本潤一直在等他轉頭，在瞬間準確的掘住他的唇瓣，細密的吸吮著。

　　「和……」一邊用舌頭撬開那扇薄唇，松本一邊利用二宮反抗的間隙中出聲，「我知道你會怕……我說了，把你交給我……」請你把身心都交給我。

　　二宮抗拒的搖著頭，他想說的是這裡是茶水間，隨時都會有員工經過，卻還是抵擋不住松本的攻勢，或者該說，松本絲毫不給他說話的機會，那靈活的舌已經佔據他的口腔，舔過他的牙齦，並試圖勾起他的舌頭，「唔、不……哈啊，」然而口腔就那麼大，他的舌頭怎麼閃躲都還是在對方的掌控之下，他逃不了。

　　唇舌激烈交戰之間，松本的手也沒有停下，一邊套弄著那勃發的柱身一邊也玩弄飽滿的陰囊，抵在二宮身後的勃發越來越滾燙，但他依舊忍著衝動，沒有直接發狠的衝撞進去。直到二宮的聲音漸漸回到方才的柔軟，銳利的尖刺已經被慾望磨平，松本知道，對方現在很舒服，唾液交換之間所發出的吟哦就是對他所發出的訊號，告訴他：已經可以了。

　　伴隨著二宮和也突然拔高的尖叫，松本潤狠狠地撞進他體內。

 

 

　　　　　　■ ■ ■

 

 

　　柔軟的甬道緊緊咬住勃發的雄性，高熱的腸壁與滾燙的柱身緊密地貼合，相同的熱度分別帶給兩人不同的感受。二宮還是很痛，體內被壯碩的器官塞得滿滿的，又熱又痛。然而松本已經在這時候開始律動起來。先是緩緩的摩擦他的內壁，隨著體外皮膚的接觸傳出陣陣充滿水澤的拍打聲。松本並不急躁，他還在摸索二宮體內的敏感，在那之前就讓他適應一下自己也無妨。

　　「――潤、君……啊啊，」二宮和也的聲音越來越高亢，但這對松本潤來說還是不夠。身在隨時會有人進來的茶水間裡，緊張的感覺更加催化著兩人的慾望與快感；松本知道二宮現在是絕對的敏感，但是這份刺激是由於高度的緊張所帶來，卻不是由自己給予的，他必須再加把勁，讓二宮的腦子裡只有自己。

　　加快律動的頻率，他在尋找著對方的前列腺，隨著自己的進出，容納自己的那具身體也越來越毫無顧忌地展開，內壁不斷輕微的收縮著，手裡的慾望漸漸沁出濕滑的液體，那雙淡色的眸子現在更是無比的水潤誘人，他知道對方已經開始適應，也已經感受到快感了！不用太久，這個人就會只隨著自己起舞。

　　「啊啊――啊、不！」幾乎走調的高音充滿的甜蜜的氣息，他感受到內壁在一瞬間的收緊，松本在等的就是這一刻，「……那裡，啊啊！」

　　他側過臉含弄對方的耳垂，接著吻上他的眼睛、圓潤的鼻頭、在那顆惹人憐愛的痣上流連，最後再向上來到方才已經品嚐過的那扇唇。一邊汲取口內的甘甜，一邊狠狠地吸住那稍顯不配合的舌尖；手指和下身也沒有停下動作，一邊刺激手裡的炙熱，一邊發狠的頂弄方才好不容易找到的前列腺處。

　　二宮的雙手已經撐不住自己，他其實早已忘了現在正在支撐自己的，除了松本以外其實是茶水間裡的廚櫃，始時他還雙手並用的撐在突出的小吧台上，現在卻因為松本的頂弄與撞擊讓他無法再繼續支撐自己。於是他乾脆抬手想攀上松本的肩膀。對方也知曉的他動作，於是順勢將他翻了個身，讓他可以抱緊自己的脖子，讓兩人的胸部可以更靠近些。

　　終於放開對方的唇，松本低頭來到二宮那線條誘人的頸邊，在喉結、鎖骨上嚙咬，印上或深或淺的印記。而二宮的喘息與越發收緊的雙臂則彷彿是在鼓勵他的行為般，「啊啊……潤……慢、慢一點……」

　　加大撞擊的力道，松本知道自己就快要迎來高潮了。越來越快速的抽差令二宮潰不成聲，而二宮和也那越來越支離破碎的呻吟，也像是在向他說明自己即將迎接高潮。「……和、和，」松本撞擊的速度越來越快，再再都精準的頂在二宮的前列腺處。被內壁緊緊包覆著的炙熱越脹越大，柔軟的內壁不住地騷動著，也讓他正在進出的欲望感受異常的美好，「你、和……好舒服……嗯……」

　　松本潤用力的吻住二宮和也，突然，緊致的穴肉顫抖著咬緊了他的慾望，突如其來的收縮令他耐不住快感，便在毫無準備的情況下釋放在二宮體內。一邊顫動的釋放著自己的液體，另一手則是更加大力的套弄另一人那尚未發洩的慾望。

　　二宮感受著體內的熱度與松本的脈動，加上自己那被用力刺激的慾望也已瀕臨爆發，他突然用力咬上松本的肩膀，顫顫地洩在松本的手上。

 

 

　　　　　　■ ■ ■

 

 

　　情事結束後的兩人都有些飄然。一邊喘氣，一邊相擁著磨蹭著對方的肌膚，感受那美好的餘韻。

　　二宮和也瞇著眸子，眼裡的迷濛忽然散去，清亮的眼珠狠狠瞪著松本潤，接著張口又是在他肩上一咬――

　　「痛――和你幹嘛！」摀著自己的肩膀，松本疼的眼泛淚光，卻又不敢讓眼淚掉下。他可以讓二宮在情慾望上來時咬著他的肩膀發洩，甚至平時想要咬他調情都無所謂，但現在突然這麼用力咬他的肩膀又是哪招？

　　「知道這裡是哪裡嗎？這裡是茶水間！茶、水、間！」二宮憤憤的推開松本，忍著身體上的不適整理起自己的衣物。

　　松本怎麼可能不知道這裡是哪裡？但是情慾上來的太快，他又怎麼忍得住？從一年前初次見面開始他便對二宮展開猛烈的追求，除了偶爾趁勢摟摟腰捏捏屁股、他最多也就是趁對方不注意時偷個吻，那根本連蜻蜓點水都算不上；而自從上個月二宮終於答應和他交往以來，他也沒有碰過二宮半次，有時候吻著吻著就快到了失控邊緣，二宮卻會突然冷靜的離開，他們最多也只有在睡前互相替對方手淫，互相接觸撫慰的次數甚至不超過兩次！

　　他可是忍了很久了！

　　要不是剛好看見二宮彎著腰在找東西時那誘人的線條，要不是他又哄又騙利用引誘的方式讓他心甘情願在自己面前展開身體，是要他等到猴年馬月才能真正享受二宮和也啊？

　　「不會的，你看這不是都沒有人進來嗎？」反正門外那個愛偷聽的櫻井翔一定早就幫他們把其他員工驅離了，所以在茶水間做跟在辦公室做有什麼差別嗎？

　　松本不敢把這句話說出來，要是讓二宮和也知道方才其實早就被櫻井翔撞見兩人做愛的畫面，晚上大概就只能回自己家睡覺了。

　　二宮瞇著眼，說不出現在是什麼感受。一場性事結束後既疲憊卻又滿足，嚴格來說，這是他的第一次同性性愛，他當然希望自己能好好享受，就算自己是被上的那一個也沒關係，他更希望的是，這是一個值得一再回味的第一次；但這裡可是在公司、人來人往的茶水間，雖然他不知道有沒有監視器……松本這傢伙難道都無所謂嗎？

　　看得出二宮的心情不太好，松本也認命閉上嘴，伸出手溫柔的替二宮整理衣裝。他其實很慶幸，平日裡渾身帶刺、強勢到不行的二宮剛才竟然那麼柔順的任由他進入，雖然一開始也有過劇烈的反抗，還差點要拿熱咖啡潑向他，不過當性事真正開始時卻還是溫順的令他著迷。待整理好兩人的衣物，看著坐在置物平台上的二宮，松本知道他現在應該已經沒有多少力氣了，雙手探向眼前人的腰際輕輕按壓；情慾上腦的時候他是如此不顧一切，現在回想起來，那樣的姿勢對二宮有著舊傷的腰部無疑是一大傷害！他怎麼會如此不小心？第一次就輕易傷害了對方？

　　「潤君？」察覺到松本的小心思，他覺得松本其實不需要如此懊悔，畢竟是自己答應讓對方進入自己的，那麼責任就不會只在一個人，「我沒事，真的。」伸出雙臂，二宮朝松本露出淺淺的微笑。松本的手還在二宮腰上動作，便直接低下頭親吻那扇令人著迷的唇。絲毫不帶情慾的吻，輾轉在兩人之間的體液交換，讓空氣中的曖昧更加昇華。

　　「咳、咳――」

　　不屬於兩人的聲音從茶水間入口傳來，兩人迅速分開後，只見大野企業的顧問律師櫻井翔正站在外頭一臉嚴肅。「兩位如果想要調情，可以回家繼續，茶水間看起來不是很乾淨，我是不是該去請山口婆婆來打掃一下？」

　　「不用了翔さん，潤君很會打掃，讓他來吧。」二宮輕輕的站起，拖著比平常略顯緩慢的步伐往櫻井的方向走去，眼中還閃的不同以往的羞澀光芒：「反正這裡又不是很髒，對吧潤君？」後面這句明顯是對著松本說的。

　　理解二宮在顧慮什麼，松本除了哭笑不得外，卻也無能為力，「啊、是啊，就交給我來吧學長。」

　　露出意位不明的笑容，櫻井看著這兩個一搭一唱的男人在自己面前演戲就覺得好笑，「那就交給你囉松潤。ニノ我還有事要跟你討論，我們先去辦公室？」

　　「好。那麼茶水間就拜託你囉，潤君？」回過頭露出淘氣的笑容，全世界敢這樣把松本潤當做清潔人員使喚的大概也只有二宮和也一個人了吧。

　　松本只是露出交給我吧的表情，輕輕擺了擺右手讓兩人快去辦正事。

　　先一步轉身的櫻井不知道的是，只有二宮看見了松本刻意用嘴型說出的話語。來自松本的、令他既羞又怒，更多的是不知所措的話語。

　　――等等記得要把體內的東西清乾淨，和。

 

　　　　Fin.

 


End file.
